Je n'éprouve rien
by Nifflheim
Summary: One-Shot, POV Heero. Parfois, on rompt alors qu'on est bel et bien maoureux, juste parce qu'on doute et qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'on ressent. Mais maintenant, Heero comprend que c'est la pire chose qu'on puisse faire... 01x02


_**Auteur : Nifflheim's back, même si elle est jamais partie...**_

_**Disclaimer : comme toujours, et parce que la prise d'otage n'a pas marché, ils ne m'appartiennent pas, et moi je déprime... Sans compter qu'ils ont refusé de me verser un salaire !**_

_**Genre : romance, drame – au sens que c'est pas du joyeux.**_

_**Note : où ce qui se peut passer dans la tête d'une fancficteuse quand elle recroise son ex...**_

_**En italique, ce qu'a dit Heero quand il a rompu avec Duo; en normal, le POV; en gras, les paroles.**_

_Je suis désolé..._

Oui. Pour être désolé, je le suis, mais pas pour la bonne raison. Je suis déolé. De t'avoir blessé. De t'avoir laissé croire que tu n'avais été en fin de compte qu'un passe-temps, une distraction. Je préférerais que tu me haïsses, que tu m'ignores. Tout plutôt que ces yeux douloureux, tristes à en mourir, qui me suivent.

_Je voudrais que ça finisse sur un sourire..._

Un sourire, mais pas comme celui que tu viens de m'adresser. Il me donne envie de te l'arracher. Crois-tu que je puisse me laisser abuser, ignorer que ce n'est qu'un masque ? Que tes rires sont autant de larmes que tu te refuseras à verser quoiqu'il t'en coûte, juste parce que j'ai été assez stupide pour te dire ça ? Tu sais... je crois que tes larmes cicatriseraient ton coeur. Mais je ne peux pas te le dire. Plus maintenant...

_Je n'éprouve plus rien pour toi..._

Mensonge. J'éprouve trop de choses pour toi, au contraire. Ca me terrifie. Tu m'as répété des milliers de fois que les émotions nous rendaient plus forts. Mais alors, pourquoi je me sens si faible ? Pourquoi je sens ce creux dans ma poitrine, qui me ronge ? Il n'était pas là avant. Attends. Tes yeux... ils hurlent. Ils hurlent, mais je ne les entends pas, je n'y arrive pas. Ne t'en va pas !

J'ai peur. Pour la première fois, je suis pétrifié, plombé. Abattu en plein vol par un regard qui hurle à la mort. Qui supplie la mort. Que vas-tu faire ? Je ne veux pas... plus... Où suis-je ?

_Ca n'a plus d'intérêt de rester ensemble..._

Et moi qui te disais que tu étais trop « cliché »... Trop romantique... Comment ai-je pu penser cela alors que je t'ai poignardé avec ces phrases toutes faites ? Moi qui me targuais d'être intelligent...

Quelle blague ! Même une chaussette trouée de Trowa a plus de cervelle. Tu avais raison, avant de m'aimer. Je ne suis rien. Rien d'autre qu'une boîte de conserve dans un emballage de chair.

Où suis-je ? Ah oui... C'est vrai... Notre chambre. Enfin, notre chambre... Notre ex-chambre, plutôt. Je dors dans celle de Wu Fei, désormais. Elle est calme. Trop calme. C'est normal, tu n'y es pas.

Un seul être vous manque, et tout est désertique... Où es-tu ?

_Tu souffriras moins si on reste là..._

Qui étais-je pour en décider ? Je me hais. De t'aimer. De t'avoir blessé. Tu crois vraiment que je ne me douterais de rien, alors que tu as tout compte fait adopté une coupe militaire ? Comme si je ne savais pas que tu as la phobie des coiffeurs... Un rire passe ma gorge écrasée par le remords quand je repense à ta tête le jour où tu me l'as avoué.

Doucement, je pousse la porte et m'approche, ton nom sur mes lèvres. Qui s'éteint soudain. Qu'as-tu fait ? Panique. Je me rue dans la salle de bains et attrape des serviettes et la trousse de soins. Pourquoi ? Tu ne mérites pas ça . Pas toi...

_Je crois... Que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment aimé..._

Faux ! Je t'ai aimé, je t'aime encore, toujours ! Mais je ne le savais pas, alors... Tu me disais « Je t'aime » et je te disais la même chose, mais sans chercher à savoir si je le pensais, sans chercher à comprendre le sens de ces mots...

Délicatement, je te panse, tête baissée, pour ne pas croiser ton regard. Tu ne comprends pas et tu m'en veux, je le sais, je le sens. Et pourtant... Ca y est, j'en ai enfin fini. Tant mieux. Maintenant, je sais quoi faire pour devenir enfin humain. Je me penche sur toi et baise tes lèvres, souriant devant tes yeux-joyaux qui s'ouvrent davantage sous la surprise. Et je te le dis, enfin...

** Je n'éprouve rien...**

Attends ! Ne me repousse pas, ne te détourne pas, je t'en supplie ! Liasse-moi finir ! Il en va de ta vie, de ton coeur. La mienne de vie, je m'en moque. Mais la tienne... Je ne le supporterais pas.

** ...d'autre que de l'amour pour toi.**

Tes yeux ne me croient pas. Pour une fois, je préférerais que tu mettes ton cerveau sur « off » et que tu déblatères sans t'arrêter. Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais ton boucan me manque. A l'arrivée, ton silence, je ne le supporte pas. Il me rend fou. Et tu t'y enferme, t'entêtes à ne rien dire. Tu es trop obstiné.

** Ai shiteru, baka.**

Ca y est, tu me crois. Je te souris. Et me prends une baffe magistrale. Je suppose que je la méritais, mais tu ne dois pas t'agiter. Il ne faut pas que tes plaies se rouvrent. Tu as tout de même essayé de te tuer. Posément, je monte sur le lit et m'installe sur toi, assis sur ton ventre; je maintiens tes mains clouées au matelas. Et pendant que tu cesses de gigoter et rougis, je te dérobe un nouveau baiser et te répète, pour bien te convaincre. Pour ne plus te perdre.

** Ai shiteru, Shinigami no baka. ( 1 )**

Bah quoi ? Pour un Dieu de la mort, c'est quand même un comble de rater son suicide !

_**( 1 ) je sais plus où j'ai trouvé cette expression, mais je trouve que ça correspond bien à Heero de dire ça alors qu'il fait une déclaration...**_


End file.
